


Health and Wellbeing Week

by orphan_account



Series: Disabled/Chronically ill AUs [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Disabled Character, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 02:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4246881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt ‘our school disabled the elevators so people would “take the stairs” and “get more exercise”, and apparently we don’t exist so hey do you want to hang out with me this week since we can’t go to class? AU’ by heartnell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Health and Wellbeing Week

**Author's Note:**

> Potential warning for joking mentions of violence.

_For Health and Wellbeing Week, all elevators have been disabled. Please use this opportunity to get some exercise by taking the stairs! :)_ _  
_

Monty groaned as he read the sign taped to the elevator door, his brain (sleep deprived and craving caffeine) choosing to feel particularly offended by the smiley face beaming up at him, showing inappropriate levels of cheer at his predicament. Looking around he saw a similar sign on every set of metal doors, leaving an old flight of stairs at the side of the Engineering building, tacky and flaking paint, as his only means of getting to his lecture on the fifth floor. Which meant he wasn’t going to class today. Great.

He dropped his bag and followed it to the floor, lying sprawled in an out-of-the-way corner while the rest of his classmates –curse their boundless energy- streamed up the steps leading to a fulfilling higher education, some of them looking back at him in confusion.  _Let them stare_ , he decided resolutely. _I’m busy sulking_.

Which devilish, sport-oriented person had decided that ‘Health and Wellbeing’ week meant ‘force people to spend unnecessary time and energy getting to class’ week? Or rather, who was the person who hadn’t stopped for a moment to consider that exercise might not exactly be a good thing for everybody? Such questions couldn’t be answered, but whoever they were Monty hoped they hadn’t put their name, address or blood type anywhere on the poster, because the girl who’d just entered the foyer looked like she was about to commit murder. Witnesses be damned.

He could see her problem, of course. Leg brace, crutches, a long meandering flight of stairs; clearly a match made in heaven. He could vaguely recall seeing her long, dark hair in a Calculus tutorial, which probably meant that he should know her name. She turned around and they made unfortunate eye contact, the kind that required a friendly nod to soothe over. Unfortunately, smiling at someone who was swearing angrily in Spanish at an elevator on a Monday morning was rather like poking a sleeping animal- fraught with danger. Miss ‘Terrifying but justifiably angry’ swung towards him on her crutches, and Monty hastily scrambled into a sitting position to avoid being impaled. She leaned forward, the sleeves of her red jacket pushed to the elbow and brown fingers clenched around the handles in an unnervingly tight grip. She smiled.

“Having fun staring?” She emphasised the question with a prod of one crutch tip.

“No!.” _Shit_. “No-uh, not that I was...I mean...elevators?” he tried hopefully, aiming for a smooth mixture of understanding and denial, and ending up with something very different and slightly embarrassing. He tried again.

“Sucks about the elevators, huh?” He jerked his head towards them unnecessarily. She just stared at him. _Keep going_. “Kinda makes it hard to get to class.”

At that he got grimace of agreement as she turned to look at the clock mounted on the wall. Ten past eight. Excellent. It felt obscurely rude having her standing over him, so he got to his feet, bag slipping from one shoulder. Silence followed; awkward, painful silence as he cast about for something to say to diffuse what was perhaps the most uncomfortable start to the week he had ever experienced.  Thankfully, she said something before he had to, shuffling her crutches to the side and leaning against the wall beside him.

“Didn’t want to go to class?” she asked wryly. He grumbled half-heartedly, leaning back as well and rubbing tiredly at his face.

“Can’t make it up the stairs.” That won him a surprised eyebrow raise, but she didn’t say anything to contradict him, or comment on his seemingly spry appearance.  Instead she offered a hand.

“Raven.” He shook it, internally grateful that he didn’t have to try and recall her name from the depths of his brain, where he stored all horrifying/maths-associated memories.

“Monty”. He directed another frustrated glare at the perky, unhelpful sign. He was already awake, so there was no point in going back to his dorm, however tempting the allure of sleep might be. The heavy drag of his textbook for ‘Intermediate Computer Programming’ was a guilty reminder of all the reading he had put off the night before, but the only thing worse than an early-morning lecture was trying to actually concentrate and absorb information. Ugh. Raven seemed to share his indecision, gnawing at her lip.

“Coffee, or bloody revenge against the Student Union?” she offered. She grinned at him, which he took to mean that she was only joking. Or at least, he would take it as such and deny all knowledge if questioned.

“Definitely coffee”.

“Boo. You’re no fun.” He shrugged.

“What can I say? I’m a lover, not a fighter.” Somehow he found himself following her outside as they talked, pulling up his hood to avoid getting wet in the light downpour.    

“Well if you’re not gonna help me plot, are you at least going to entertain me until my next class?”

“If you insist.” Friendly banter. He could handle friendly banter. “I really do need a hot drink.”

The nearest cafe on campus was a Starbucks, and aside from some silent dithering on Monty’s part ( _do I want coffee? Caffeine messes with my head, but..._ ) they were able to settle without problem at an empty table, clutching paper cups like lifelines. Before Monty could bring himself to regret agreeing a prolonged social interaction with somebody he didn’t know, Raven made a joke about their lecturer, and in between trying not to inhale hot chocolate while laughing, and her pulling out her phone to show him an unflattering photo of her girlfriend sleeping, he almost forgot to feel uncomfortable.

She supplied the notebook and him the coloured highlighters, and together they came up with a detailed and slightly violent battle plan for their assault on the Student Union Centre. Raven sketched in a burning staircase in bright pink, and Monty grinned at his new partner in not-crime.

“Destroy them all.”


End file.
